


When the Ball Drops

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Prompt #31 (New Year’s Eve) from the @thefanficfaerie Christmas OTP challenge.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816486
Kudos: 26





	When the Ball Drops

The sound of the sanitation truck barreling down your block stirred you awake. You opened your eyes, wincing as bright sunshine flooded the room. Your head pounded and you regretted drinking so much champagne. You shifted and it dawned on you that you were not alone - and naked. You carefully turned around and were face to face with one Rafael Barba who was in a deep sleep and was also equally naked.

‘Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,’ you thought to yourself. You carefully crept out of bed and grabbed your purple fuzzy robe that was hanging off your chair, wrapping it tightly around your body. Careful to not disturb Rafael, you reached for your phone off the wireless charger pad and made way to your kitchen.

You quickly unlocked your phone and found yourself with at least half a-dozen messages from fellow detective, and your partner, Amanda. You scrolled through them quickly.

[Rollins, 7:54 AM]: Have fun last night?

[Rollins, 7:54 AM]: I want all the details.

[Rollins, 7:55 AM]: Is he as high strung in bed or does it all implode into wild, animal sex?

You felt yourself turn pink. And just when you thought it couldn’t get worse, there were pictures of you and Rafael making out in the back of Forlini’s, with his hands gripping your ass.

“Happy fucking New Year,” you muttered to yourself. You grabbed a mug from your cabinet and popped a coffee pod into the keurig, quickly brewing a cup.

You stared at the photo of Rafael and you making out once more as the memories of the night prior came flooding back.

***

You hurried into Forlini’s just as a blast of cold winter wind blew through. You rugged down your skirt, which you felt was far too obscene but Amanda insisted you wear. The bar was crowded, as expected of course. It was New Year’s Eve.

You scanned the crowd and spotted your teammates. A familiar set of green eyes spotted you and waved you over. You gave a small wave in return, feeling your stomach flutter. You pushed through the sea of bodies before making your way to the oversized red plush booth where everyone was gathered.

“Detective L/N, so glad you could join us,” Rafael greeted you, standing. He extended his arm to the bow vacant seat. “Sit, sit.”

“Thanks,” you replied, sitting. “What’d I miss?”

“Oh we were just busting Barba’s chops about if he had a date for tonight,” Amanda replied with a wink as she picked up her beer bottle. You reached over and took it out of her hand, and took a swig.

“Really? A date? Isn’t that great…” you gritted.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Not that it’s anyone’s business…” he began but the rest of his comment fell on deaf ears and you ignored the sinking feeling in your stomach.

You wondered why you had bothered to come. The reality was that with your line of work, it was hard to socialize, never mind actually establish a relationship. You weren’t sure when it happened, but you harbored a small - tiny- minuscule even, crush on Rafael Barba, Manhattan’s golden-boy ADA, who took on the cases no one else wanted - and won.

However, Amanda insisted, chirping that that the team was overdue a night out and what better than ringing in the new year together.

Amanda didn’t let on, but she knew about your little crush. She saw how you intently watched Rafael during court and she recognized the subconscious body language when you were in contact with him. And she had a feeling deep down that Rafael might be receptive.

Deviously she planned the festivities, and she made sure Rafael at least made an appearance to night’s festivities.

Hours later, and much champagne was had on empty stomach. You wobbled slightly on your heels, spotting Rafael at the bar nursing a scotch.

“Where is your date?” you asked, hopping onto a bar stool.

“I don’t have one,” Rafael quipped as he watched you get onto the stool. His eyes darkened as he watched your obscenely tight skirt ride up, exposing your thigh.

“How is it that you don’t have a date? You’re so smart and funny and…” you trailed off.

“And?” Rafael prodded, a brow cocked in amusement.

“And handsome,” you replied in a sing-song fashion.

“You think I’m handsome?” Rafael continued, swallowing the last of what was his fourth - fifth - sixth - he couldn’t remember - drink.

“Ten seconds to midnight,” you heard someone that vaguely sounded like Sonny shout.

“Ten… nine… eight…” the crowd began to chant. Rafael hopped off his seat and grabbed your hand, helping you off of yours. You were pressed against him, chest to chest, near nose to nose. Rafael felt simultaneously soft and solid. His cologne wafted in your nostrils, and the room felt warm. You could also smell the alcohol on his breath, mixed with mint. Your olfactory senses were on overdrive.

Meanwhile Rafael couldn’t believe his luck. He had always been charmed and fascinated by you, but felt he couldn’t make the move - you were many years younger than he was and he was a certified workaholic. He knew you were intoxicated - so was he - his mind was fuzzy and his tongue a bit numb. When he helped you off, he couldn’t help but notice how you fit into his embrace, almost as if you were the missing piece to a puzzle.

“Six… five… four…”

Rafael stared into your eyes. He was completely memorized by how deep their color was. Your lips parted and you instinctively licked your lips. Just that hint of pink from your tongue and his mind was made up.

“Two… one… HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Rafael nodded slightly and you nodded back. Even when under the influence, he always made sure to get consent. Rafael lowered his head, capturing your lips with his. The kiss intensified quickly, all tongue and teeth as months of repressed feelings came to light. You both stumbled against the bar, your back to the crowd behind you. Rafael used the opportunity to grab your ass, bringing you closer to him.

Amanda hollered and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture. Fin whistled before clapping. “About damn time.”

“Well, here’s to new beginnings,” Sonny cheered raising his beer and clinking it against Amanda’s phone.

Eventually the two of you made it out of the bar and into a cab, and to your apartment which was the setting for some very amorous activities.

***

“Good morning,” Rafael quipped behind you, causing you to jump. You turned around and Rafael was in the kitchen doorway, his hair all tussled, in nothing but boxers. You swallowed hard as you took his semi-nude form in, your eyes landing on a very prominent hickey just above his waist band.

“Hi,” you replied, almost shyly. “Coffee?”

“That would be lovely,” Rafael replied. “It would be even lovelier if you had some aspirin.”

You nodded, turning to another cabinet. You reached in, and Rafael smiled as he watched your robe rise slightly. The image of your legs in the air, flashed through his mind and he coughed, trying to set himself straight. You turned, brows furrowed and tossed him the bottle before grabbing another cup and coffee pod.

“Look about last night…,” you began, inserting the pod, “… we can forget about it. Mistakes happen and we had too much champagne.”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Rafael cut you off, stepping closer to you. “Last night wasn’t a mistake. Not for me at least.”

Your eyes widened slightly at his words. “Oh.”

“If you aren’t… we can forget it,” Rafael rushed out, feeling crushed.

“No!” you almost shouted. “No,” you repeated, the second time more softly. “I like you. A lot,” you confessed. “As you can tell,” you teased, your face turning pink as you pointed at the love mark on his lower abdomen.

“Good,” Rafael replied, with a smile. “I like you a lot too. And I’d like to maybe start over - not that last night wasn’t fun, but maybe start with dinner?”

“Or coffee?” you winked as you handed him the hot mug. You stepped towards him, closing the space between. Rafael nodded, accepting the coffee, but then moved it to the table adjacent to him. Tugging on your robe, he brought you even closer.

“Or coffee,” he murmured before dipping his lips to yours once more. You allowed yourself to get swept into the kiss.

Maybe Carisi was right. To new beginnings.

FIN


End file.
